muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alt/Reality
Release Scott took this out of In Development, saying that it was released last month. I don't think that was a "release". Henson posted one clip from the show on their YouTube account, with no indication that any more was coming. I'm not sure what the distribution model of the 15 episodes was supposed to be, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't it. If we're taking this out of In Development, then I think it belongs in Unfinished. -- Danny (talk) 20:53, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I guess nobody knows. I'll revert my last edit. —Scott (talk) 21:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Un/Finished This project was first announced almost two years ago, in December 2007. It was mentioned again in a press release in October 2008. It's now November 2009, and there have been no further details about it. Should we move this to Unfinished? -- Danny (talk) 22:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yes/Please. —Scott (talk) 22:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Ditto ditto, etcetera etcetera. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:15, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I can do that... But where does it go? In the Unfinished Projects category, we have TV Shows, Movies and Video, but we don't have an Unfinished Alternative Sketch-Style Reality Parody Web Series. Do we call this a TV show? If we call it Unfinished Online Content, then it'll probably be pretty lonely there, although I suspect S.U.D.S. may be following it there before long. -- Danny (talk) 23:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Or, which would be trickier, we could rename "Unfinished TV Shows" to "Unfinished Series," which could then accompany any online series (which is the increasing trend, clearly) but we'd have to create "Unfinished Specials" to cover those which were intentional one-shots, not failed pilots or series proposals. Or, looking at the page, could we just merge the whole thing into Henson Alternative and make this a re-direct? That's the easiest fix, and I'd prefer it I think to any of the other options right now (creating a new category, renaming existing category, or just cheating and calling it a TV show). It's not standard practice but there aren't a lot of details (even punctuation is inconsistent; it was originally listed as "“Alt-Reality," noting it was a working title, in the 2007 press release, and Brad moved it because the 2008 one used a slash). At least with The Happytime Murders there's an actual plot summary. Here, it's not clear if it ever got beyond a vague idea. User:Angry square number two added a list of puppeteers in October 2008, the last edit to this page, but it's not clear what their source was (from the user's other edits, it could be insider knowledge that they filmed some stuff, or just that Grant Baciocco mentioned them in a podcast, or who knows; we'd have to ask, but it needs sourcing). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:54, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I think that's a good idea; we can merge this with Henson Alternative. -- Danny (talk) 00:08, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's been produced. Henson even posted some completed screenshots of it on their Twitter a while back and puppeteers/producers from the project also posted pictures and updates on their personal sites and social network profiles about it. So it's not just a "vague idea" but rather a completed series that has just yet to hit the web. There seems to be something holding up the Henson/Film.com/Studio2.0 projects from getting released. Both S.U.D.S. and Alt/Reality have been in some kind of release limbo with Film.com even though the filming and production of them have been completed for some time. Allyson Smith talked about the series in some more detail in two episodes of the Henson.com Podcast earlier this year. -- Brad D. (talk) 05:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, if you want to post that stuff on the page, then that's cool, but it's still unfinished if it doesn't get released. Film.com doesn't mention either project, or give any indication that it plans to host original content. As usual, we can move stuff from the Unfinished category if there's any clear indication that this is going to be a finished project. -- Danny (talk) 05:48, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :I'll work on going back to get the information (quotes and such) from the podcasts and I'll also track down the updates and pictures from the Twitter to add to this article. There is more information out there - we just haven't really updated our article here to reflect it all. :I agree that it's "unfinished" even if it is completly produced yet unreleased. However if we are following the 1-year rule that was established, then we should wait until at least April/May 2010 to move this - back in April/May '09 Henson posted screenshots, talked about it on the podcast, and released other information on their Film.com projects stating that Alt/Reality was (at that time) still a very active project. If I recall, the plan (at that time) was to release this by the end of 2009. That may still happen; or it may end up being delayed just a few months, or it may never be released -- but I don't think we need to move this to unfinished just yet. Give it at least 1-year of lack of updates first to be fair. -- Brad D. (talk) 13:36, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, absolutely -- if there was information released in April/May, then the one-year rule doesn't kick in yet. I'm glad you've been keeping track of this stuff! We won't move this to Unfinished right now. -- Danny (talk) 15:42, November 18, 2009 (UTC)